1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to play toys for young children and more particularly, to a toy apparatus which simulates a real life, large, complex car crusher of the type used for compressing junk cars at a junk yard. The apparatus includes means for making small toy cars having a hollow body shell formed of readily deformable sheet material and during play, these small toy cars are crushed and deformed in a crushing mechanism to form blocks of junk metal resembling real life vehicles that have been converted into scrap metal bundles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of toys have been developed which simulate large and complex machinery and mechanisms in real life. Toy cars, trucks and motor vehicles of all types have been produced for a wide variety of purposes and different types of play.